redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silva the Squirrelmaiden
--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Welcome to Redwall wiki! I'm glad you've FINALLY made yourself an account! If you need help, ask me, or one of the other users! Once again, welcome, and see you around! Umrag the Destroyer 02:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hi there! :) Welcome to the Redwall wiki! Yay you joined!!!!! If you need any help with anything, just put a message on my talkpage here. Once again, welcome Silva! (oh, and update on The Darkblades) --Verminfate 23:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. That's who they meet! --Verminfate 22:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Hi! Hey Silva! I'm glad you decided to join the Wiki! If you need any help let me know.Oh,and also if you need help with your sig ask Sambrook the otter See ya around! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! welcome to the wiki!--Ferretmaiden 15:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! i too am homschooled! (only i don't put that on in case people can track me. id leave of where ye live if i were you....) ah hope to get to know ye better and plz red mah fanfics.--Ferretmaiden 16:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) cool! hehe...Which bands do you like? Oh, And if you wanna make a cool sig, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. Just follow the directions. :D --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, please leave a message on my talk page. Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essay.I hope we become good friends.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye! Whoops! Forgot to put down my signature!Sorry!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) y'mean fireflight? I love that band. I think it’s me favorite band. the main singer’s hair is kinda like cruella de vil from 101 dalmations isn’t it? I’ve heard casting crowns is good. But never listened to any of their songs. I will soon though…anyway, God bless Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Teeheehee. Gonna try casting crowns right now! Well, as soon as the youtube page loads…could you recommend some of their good songs to me? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. Wow. Thanks, matey. I heard slow fade, but I didn’t know it was from casting crowns. Teeheehee. Well, time to try it out! Oh and thanks. :D Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC)PS yeah, I know you an VF are cowriting the fan fic. It sounds cool. Teeheehee! I’m listening to casting crowns right now. It’s AWESOME!! Usually, I listen to hard(ish) rock but this is SOOOOO COOL!!! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) cool. superchick..er...i only like "stand in the rain". the others, uh...okay i guess. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) That would be cool, oh, and did you see The War of Wars? I would be more than happy to teach you how to be a Bender!(*on there, its easier on Wars)I also like Switchfoot, well, bye!--Avatar Silver I would be glad to teach you the Arts of Bending! Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Yes! Another homeschooler. Wahoo! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) What's Up? Hey Silva! If you have not already could you check out the polls on my user page? Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Or did you already know that? ;) --Verminfate 20:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Bending is basicly where you control the things I have on my User-page through certain motions and other things, if you wanna learn any, put yer siug under the elements on my page--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Hey! Want to join in on the duel on Danthemanb's blog? It's be-awesome! ;) If you do then you start with a one handed sword and you... Well, just read the rules. Also if you do I challenge you to a duel! Hope you join! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Like a picture? I'm free to do a picture of anyone if you like! Just put a request on my user page. Scroll down and you'll see it.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) What's Watership Down like?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About a Picture I do indeed draw squirrels! I just finished inking one, in-fact. I can start as soon as you want me to! Glad we have so mcuh in common! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 02:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About the Drawing Sounds good! Any preference on the pose? If not, I'll think of something (puts on thinking cap)... If its okay.. maybe her firing an arrow or like sticking er tongue out at someone? Both sounds pretty sassy to me! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) oh.......my........gosh!!!!!!!!!!!! i absolutly LOVE i repeat LOVE Watership Down!!!!!!!! i read the book, watched the movie and watched the TV series on Youtube!!!!!! and seeing as you know about it i'm not old fashioned!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!--Ferretmaiden 01:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Picutre is Done (Inked) and I Drew an Extra... I was watching LOTR last night, and since you told me your chracter was in love, I drew her as a chibi. I assumed she had a crush on another squirrel, so her crush (didn't know what he looked like; I used my 'creative liscense') is hiding behind a tree. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did Watership Down for a book report with a friend from school. We did a storyboard of when Hazel is trying to rescue the rabbits in the cage at the farm and he gets shot (gulp)! Who's your fave character? Mines Bigwig...he's just soo...awesome! His name is funny, too. P.S. Sorry that the pic came in twice. Computer glitch! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) What's Up? This is the random message of the day brought to you by Verminfate. --Verminfate 01:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Humph! Just sayin' that it's kinda obvious! Whatever. It's cool. Heehee! Yes she is a LOT like you! LOL! (and I am a lot like that 'seer brother' of yours!) --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! HEY MATE! So glad to have another Christian around here! It rocks, and the way you put 'being a Christian is not a religion, it's a relationship' ROCKS! I mean, I've been wanting to tell peeps, it isn't but if I didn't I thought it would be stupid considering I didn't really know how to explain WHAT it was! The Bible really is the answer huh? But this is SO cool, I wanna learn the guitar too, and I even have one, but have got to check out some books at the librairy for it. Oh, hehehee. your gonna be JELOUS! Guess who I saw in concert?? JEREMY CAMP! your right he rocks. Oh, by the way, if you want a good band with a CUTE singer, check out relient K! I have a TOTAL crush on Matt! (he's the main vocalist) Bytw, can you check out my fan fic? (I also do fan art) By the way, I am your sister in Him. lol. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 15:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Hey, friend Silva, (can I call ya Sil?) wassup?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Just copy and paste one of the sigs from the sig page you like, replace Sam's name with your's, change the colors if you want, and copy and paste into the 'My Signature" in your Preferences, click 'custom signature', and save. If you need more help, just contact me, or Sam.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) trying again Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Click the Custom Signature box and then click save. It should work after that.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haha! Glad to help, Sil!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sitting at the computer, drawing an otter shooting a bow and listening to Enya. If you're bored (and haven't yet)(and are looking for a good laugh) I've been working on a fan fiction called "Redwall Villains: On Ice!" and its about the redwall baddies who are all washed up and they join this ice-ballet thing with only redwall bad guys. Cluny and Slagar are the main chracters and its funny so far...I think... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Also... I drew a pic of Cluny watching Tv xD Its funny...I need to upload it. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in this they just kinda got old and fat instead of dying xD --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) They need a voice coach since they'll be singing too...that seems like the perfect outlet for some silva sass! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I've been trying to draw manga (the genre of stuff I usually do, and its very detailed and very hard) for about...three years. So, if you practice hard enough, you can get anything! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Next time you go to the book store or library or whatever check out Chris Hart's books. The Begginer's Guide to Manga is really good. So is Manga Mania: Shoujo. I use those two most often when I draw. Also, the Redwall TV show style is pretty easy. Cybercatmia has a guide to it on her Deviantart. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Updated with a chapter you're in. Guess what? YOU GET TO SLAP SLAGAR! Lucky... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Slagar's a baddie though, and you had just missed your double chocolate mocha frappacino since we asked you to come in. By the way, I'm now working on a pic of Slagar knitting. Try to say "Slagar, can you knit me a rainbow sweater?" without laughing. I'm going on the cough and am going to work really hard to make an awesome pic of slagar doing something weird. Like knitting. Or baking. Or walking a poodle... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT????? Who says I can't draw??????? Humph! --Verminfate 20:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Look on LPG's fan-fic. heehee! --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Umm.... What happened to your user page? --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Just copy paste mine. Go to edit and the copy paste it. It's think little yellow rectangle. Copy paste it into yours then edit it with your pic and whatever. I'll do it for you :) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hey silva. Well, I’ve had a lot of basketball practice lately. And it’s TORTURE!!! Normally, I like it, but since it’s summer…*faints in heat* (and the AC’s broken too) plus, I’ve been having some computer problems. I should be back regularly in a couple o’ days. Mebbe next week. :) well, talk to you soon! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I need to put that I'm a girl. Half or more of the community thinks I'm a guy. I guess when I joined I kept it a secret because (now this may sound strange :P) I didn't want to be judged by what gender I was. Wierd huh? But yeah, I'm gonna let that secret out and see all the surprised faces! lol! I've been on here for MONTHS! But, yeah, concerts are AWESOME! The only thing about the jeremy camp concert is he didn't do autographs! ToT! (that's a crying face) And also, about that concert, is I saved up FORTY FIVE BUCKS because my fave band of ALL time was gonna be there: Kutless, and then THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP! WHAAHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh, well, there gonna be at life light! YEAH BABY! Hey, yu kno wha? I'm gonna be fourteen in about two and a halfish weeks! What's your fave book in the Bible? I just finnished John like, two days ago, and I loved it. I'm getting real close to God and stuff, and reading that (since it's like, a bio of Jesus' life) Helped me understand he has a personality and he isn't just some indifferent boaring dude, ya know? see yas later! PS, I'm doing fan fics, there on my blog, and I also have a how to draw thing you could check out! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 13:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I added more to the fan fic! Slagar is a really really good Ice Skater...find out what he did in the fan fic! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ur.........what you want Silva?--Ferretmaiden 16:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) no.... that waz just a random comment so i just wanted too know if there was somthing important or if ye just wanted to talk to me -.O --Ferretmaiden 16:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *sticks tongue out of corner of her mouth and blows a rasberry* pfffft yah! for some reason der Vermin Males like der Sassy Femalz that can defend dere zelvez yarr!(trying too practice pure ferret accent)--Ferretmaiden 17:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmmmmm if you where a vermin what type would ye be? and what would ye ocupate? (ya know like theif or corsair) and what already existing vermin created by brian jaques would ye fall in love with?--Ferretmaiden 17:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) az for meself i think i'd be a ferret theif who falz in lah've with Veil sixclaw--Ferretmaiden 17:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) what do u tink ov me newest creation?--Ferretmaiden 17:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) i just started sketching absentmindedly and she was created! -.^ i like how her hand iz on the pommel cause normaly i can't do hands (one of the many tings i can't do*rollz eyez) i can't draw handz, stoatz, harez, badgerz, or Foxez. stinkz huh? Sorry Sorry about all that, it's just that I've been a bit busy. As a matter of fact, I'm still on vacation, just that my grandparents have a computer. My name is not Swiss, just something random I made up. Sorry about all that, hope to see you around! Umrag the Destroyer 17:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer P.S. Check out Danettheman's new thingy, Duals! It's pretty cool! Advice? I want to draw a pic and watercolor it. What should I draw (I want it to be Redwall-ish)? Remember: I'm no expert water-color-ist...and I don't know what to draw...hmm.... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 17:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *snigger* Aw.... are you sure it's not Bloodskull that you like? Heeheeheehee! (and Vargo didn't drown, he was stabbed by Nauruto) --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hehe…thanks. Dad’s plannin’ to buy a new AC. So..yeah. :) btw, y’know those casting crowns songs you recommended to me? Well, me favorite is “praise you in this storm”. It kinda describes my life. :) Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That sounds cool! I'm also thinking of drawing a redwall tv styled otter. I printed out a pic of Keyla (He's so awesome!!). Did you ever notice that in the Redwlal TV series, they are unfair to otters? 1. In 'Redwall', some of the otters just bark (that infuriated me) 2. There is only ONE SPEAKING LINE of an otter in the first one (Redwall) 3. The otter in Redwall and Mattimeo, Winifred, doesn't wear a tunic or anything... I was very mad at their unfairness to otters, who are like on of my fav species. I want a pet otter. I'd teach it how to sing and talk and then if someone was mean to me at school I could tell my otter and he'd take care of it for me --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Does he have any relation to Naruto, the little Japanese anime guy? LOL!!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) MAYBE HE'S A NINJA!!! (By the way go to 'Widget Dashboard' there's a quicker thing to chat on) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) No...what facebook thing? OOOOH! I see. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you type words in order to communicate with other users. i'm talking with danbtheman --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) oh wow. thanks. :) you don't know how much that means to me. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 21:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know the first thing about what, may I be so bold as to ask? (and why ask me about your dancing? How should I know?)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! And another thing.... why are you in love with fictional characters? *mutters under breath* strange creatures you blighters are, wot!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Pet otter i have a pet otter!! well, actually it lives in a wildlife reserve 67 yds from my house, and i called her Slipwood, cause so she'a really fast ^^ and she's got a mate now ^^ i called him Tagg. i go and see them every day, feed them and play with them (sometimes in the water) and thay do bite, playfully though. they are soooo cute!!!!^^ Whoa!! I LOVE Mythbusters!!!! They are my favorite science show! But I don't get the channel anymore <, ,> :( . But they are like the coolest, and Buster too! I'm also homeschooled and am a Christian, more specifically Catholic. I kinda like that quote on the religion thing too :). User:Neildown Nope, I don't own an otter but I would like to, they're my favorite small animals. And yeah, I love homeschooling, I would like to continue on through highschool with some o' my friends and maybe grad a homeshooler too. and yeah, nice to meet you too! (````) Neildown Crushes I have a crush on Wild Doogy Plumm from Rakkety Tam. NOT the user Doogy. Also I have one on Danvar. *glares at Fenna*--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades. Ha! You can't threaten me with that anymore! Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! wow Everyone likes my characters. and yes, you are weird. Oops ! Did I just say that out loud? (heehee) Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Wanna be friends?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC)